Stealing Cinderella
by queenofthebrokenhearts
Summary: Duke wants to asks Viola's father something very important.
1. Prologue

**Stealing Cinderella- Chuck Wicks**

**Came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf**  
**0o0o0o0o **

Duke Orsino was never nervous about anything, well there had been that problem with talking to pretty girls but Viola had cured him of that. So currently nothing could ever rattle his nerves, until now. He was going to ask her father to give his blessing to the young couple. Viola's twin brother had already approved so it shouldn't be this hard, should it?

Duke walked up the stone steps slowly, pausing before he hesitantly knocks twice on the heavy oak Mr. Hastings opened the door he greets Duke with an aticipating smile. His father's intuition must have known why Duke was there because he let the young man inside without a word and walked into the kitchen to get refreshements, leaving Duke in the living room by himself. It had been six years since him and Viola had met. Two of which they had been attending separate colleges, only seeing each other on breaks and during the summer. Despite these differences, they had grown even closer and more and love. For their final two years, Duke transfered to North Carolina to play with the Tarheels alongsode Viola in Carolina Blues.

Slowly he made his way over to the fireplace, where the bulk of the family picture were.

**0o0o0o0o  
She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella  
0o0o0o0o **

The pictures on the walls were all of Viola and Sebastian. Riding their bikes, dressed up for Halloween as Prince Charming and Cinderella, dancing with her dad at her debutante ball, there was even one of her and Duke together. Duke chuckled as he saw a little picture frame tucked in the corner of Viola's soccer picture. It was of her dressed as Sebastian standing with her twin, Paul, Yvonne and Kia. He smiled at the odd memory of the two weeks he thought the love of his life was a pre-pubescent boy. Silently, Mr. Hastings watched Duke from the kitchen.

"She's really something, isn't she?" he speaks suddenly, silently delighting in the startlement of the young man.

"Yes, sir. She really is," Duke replied nervously. Mr. Hastings had a strange look in his eyes. "Look, sir I wanted to - I mean, would you-?

"I know what you mean, and thank-you for asking me and Sebastian as well I'm assuming. I really appreciate the gesture. But you must promise me something."

"Yes, sir, anything," the confused young man readily agreed. Was all the nervousness really for nothing?

"When you have children of your own, spend more time with them than I did with mine, and make sure Viola stays close to her brother."

"Of course sir, anything for Vi. But what do you mean you didn't spend time with them?" now Duke was very confused, all these pictures, he had to have spent a lot of time with Viola and Sebastian.

**0o0o0o0o  
I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman"  
and he just stared at me  
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be  
0o0o0o0o **

"You'll see in a few years, son. A few very short years. Now go find Viola, I'm sure she is waiting for you right now."

With those words ringing in his delighted ears, Duke set down his unopened drink and left the house quickly to find the love of his life, Viola Hastings.

**0o0o0o0o  
Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella  
0o0o0o0o **

Joe Williams was walking up to his girlfriend's parent's house, very slowly. He was twitching nervously, Lily and her father were very close. Slowly, hesitantly, Joe knocks on the front door. When it opens, Mr. Orsino is standing there, looking very tall and intimidating to the already frightened man. But with a small smile, Duke opens the door wider and says, "Come on in, son. It's time we had this talk."

**0o0o0o0o  
She was Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella**

**0o0o0o0o**


	2. Author's Desperate Plea

So this was originally a oneshot/songfic, but I think that I might be willing to change it to a longer story if you all would be willing to read it. It would most likely go through Duke's point of view along with flashbacks from Viola's father and friends that explain the pictures in more detail. So if any of you have any suggestions, no matter how crazy, please just let me know because I would like to make this as humorous and enjoyable as possible.

XOXOXOXOXO

Queen


	3. Alternate Meeting

The first day of school is always interesting. Throw in a boarding school, two bored best friends, and a case of soda and you have a mess of gigantic proportions. Duke Orsino had been peacefully daydreaming about the would cup and Olivia's gleeful congratulations when Toby and Andrew burst threw the door, slamming it behind themselves.

"Dude, it's insane out there!" Toby exclaims, flopping onto the worn couch in front of Duke's TV. He started absent-mindedly flipping through the box of video games waiting to be unpacked.

"Yeah, Festes' creepy spider got out and he keeps rambling about its new diet and to not feed it, " Andrew agreed. Duke chuckled and snagged a can of rootbeer before his friends could drink it all.

"Yeah that's going to be my reaction: feed the creepy spider," he said while cracking the can open, which led to a gush of foam all over his front. Ignoring the cackling of his friends, Duke peeled off his shirt and flicked it at Andrew's face.

Just as Duke finished drying off his chest and arms, the door burst open again. Instead of two annoying soccer players, three girls were leaning against it in relief. They all seemed to notice Duke's bare chest at the same time, all with different reactions. The brunette gave him a predatory look that sent uncomfortable shivers up his spine while the African American girl seemed to be silently catcalling. The third girl merely gave him a once-over and a flirtacious smile which erased the unclean feeling from the first look.

"You boys must be Sebastian's roommates. I'm his sister, Viola," she spoke up. Instantly, Duke felt his tongue swell and his throat constrict, which unfortunately left her to the mercy of Andrew.

"Well pretty lady, this is Duke's room. But you can be my roommate anytime you want," he said with what he though was a heart stopping smile.

"Well creepy boy, I try to avoid situations where I would need complete body sanitation afterwards. Makes life easier, I guess you could say," she replied before gesturing at the two behind her. "This is Kia and Yvonne. They offered to help me move Sebastion's things in."

"Uh-I-I-I'm Duke, and that's Toby and Andrew," he stuttered. Forget Olivia, his roomate's sister was gorgeous. "So why are you bringing your brother's stuff here for him?" Duke proudly noted the stutter free sentence.

"Sebastion has... malaria?" she turned to her friends for confirmation.

"No I think it's mad cow disease this time," Yvonne said, laughing along with Viola and leaving the boys to wonder what they were talking about.

"Right, so my brother is sick and won't be here for two weeks. He asked me to set up his stuff so our mom wouldn't freak out"

"Why only two weeks? Doesn't mad cow take longer to heal?" Toby questioned.

"Oh, he's really in London with his band," the dumb looking brunette, Kia, Duke corrected, said loudly as she filed her nails. Viola gaped at her friend while Yvonne scrambled to come up with a suitable excuse.

"Well, he thinks he is in London. Because of the fever, so yeah that's it," she chuckled nervously. "Let's go wait for Vi in the car, Kia."

"But I want to stay," Kia whined.

"Kia, now."

"Fine," pouting she stormed out the door followed closely by Yvonne.

Duke stared at the door in confusion. What exactly was going on? And why is Viola still here? He was starting to get nervous again.

"Well, I'll just shove his things in the closet and leave you three alone. I need to... uh give Sebastion his medicine, yeah that's right. His medicine for malaria, I mean mad cow, or I really don't know. Medicine for something, because he is here, at our house, in the United States. So uh bye, nice meeting you," she finished shoving the duffel bag into the closet before turning and following her friends out the door, not even giving the boys a chance to respond.

"Dude, she was totally into me," the last thing Andrew saw was a soccer ball flying at his head

**Sorry for the wait, and the shortness. School has been horrid, but on the plus side I should be getting some writing done during a field trip to the courthouse tomorrow. Fun right? Yeah, gonna be there for SIX hours. Review to cheer me up?**


End file.
